1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an accessory for a shower stall and, more particularly, is directed towards a mass produceable, do-it-yourself custom shelving unit intended for installation and utilization with existing shower curtains or sliding door stalls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person taking a shower has a need for convenient access to a number of toiletry articles. For example, soap, shampoo, hair rinses, and the like are most expeditiously and conveniently applied while the user is taking a shower.
Contemporary shower stalls, which are conventionally enclosed by either an ordinary shower curtain or by a custom sliding shower door installation, do not provide any convenient means by which such toiletry articles may be stored.
The user of such toiletry articles must therefore either forego usage thereof while taking a shower or, more commonly, is forced to inconveniently reach into and out of the shower stall to retrieve and replace the desired toiletry articles on a shelf located external to the stall. This, in turn, requires the curtain or sliding door to be frequently opened and closed while the shower is running which can defeat the purpose of such protective coverings, normally intended to keep the water inside the stall so as to prevent water damage to external areas.
Such inconveniences may also be dangerous if the user must step from the shower while wet in order to retrieve or replace the desired toiletry articles. In an unguarded moment, the user may slip and become victim to serious injury.
It is common practice to use the rim of the bathtub as a makeshift shelf as another alternative. This is somewhat less than satisfactory since such rims are often too narrow for safe storage. Further, the rims and articles placed thereon, being substantially at knee level, become wet and slippery due to splashing water.
Thus, since very few homebuilders provide custom shelving for such toiletry articles inside the shower stall itself, it is seen that it would be extremely expedient and convenient if an inexpensive and easily installed shelving unit were to be made available.